CRAZY LIFE
by humphreykatelove
Summary: I am a bad speller so, a story were Kate is retraining, and Humphrey to be an alpha but there last test. did something to Humphrey that make his recovery time long and pain full. they are doing this so Humphrey can protect Kate after they get married and become rulers of the pack
1. Chapter 1

The final test

PRELOGUE

Humphrey is traing to be a extreem alpha, The alpha trainer will and has put Kate and Humphrey to the limet.

CH 1: the fight

HUMPHREY POV

"What do you think our final test will be" I ask. "I have know idea" Kate says. "I bet it well hard after what they put us to" I say. "yea it is weird how you heal fast when you have a bad injere but if it is like a twisted paw or small scratch it takes a lot longer to heal" kate said. "Yes my back HURTS still from two days ago" I say. (Winston walks in) "come on it is time for your final" Winston says.

1 HOUR LATER

THE ALPHA TRAINER: "You two must fight each other"

Crowed" Gasp

THE ALPHA TRAINER: "This will see who will give up OR win" "GO"

I did not want to attack Kate. "I do not want to do this" I Said

"I dont want either" Kate says.

HUMPHREY: I make the first move by trying to put a cut down her side but she dodges it with ease.

KATE: after i dodge his small attack I go for a bite on his front leg knowing that us his weakness is his front legs.

HUMPHREY: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" I fall straite on the ground "I refuse to give up"

WINSTON: "Kate keep attacking tell he gives up"

KATE: I do i really dont want to, but we have to pass the test.

1 hour later

HUMPHREY: "STOP I GIVE UP" I yell

KATE: I instently stop attacking. "Humphrey sorry are you ok"

WINSTON: "you both have passed"

HUMPHREY: "yeah im fine plaese dont touch me kate" I yell

KATE: "are you ok"

HUMPHREY: "STAY AWAY FROM ME" I yelled

WINSTON: "humphrey calm down"

HUMPHREY: "I cant it hurts"

(Humphrey passes out)

KATE: "what happend"

WINSTON: "he just passed out, he's ok"

KATE: "when will he wake up"

EVE: "a few days"

KATE: "how many days" I say weakly

EVE: "by his injeres about 3 days"

Next day

KATE: "oh Humphrey wake up soon"

MOOCH: "what happend yesterday we were not able to go"

KATE: "all three of did not go"

SHAKEY: "we were sick"

KATE" oh the final test was to fight each other and one has to say give up, the Alpha trainer made me attack him tell he said give up" I say weakly starting to cry.

SALTEY: "oh my gosh he looks really bad"

KATE: " I know, eve said in 3 days he should wake up"

MOOCH: "good I can't wait"

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch left the cave.

KATE: I lay my head down on his chest were there are know visable wounds. "Wake up humphrey".

4 days later

KATE: "WHY IS HUMPHREY NOT AWAKE YET" I YELL AT MY MOM

EVE: "STOP YELLING AT ME AND **I DONT KNOW!"**

KATE: bows my head down "you dont know, you dont know you dont know

KATE: " I WISH YOU WERE NOT BY FAMILY I HATE ALL OF YOU"

EVE: " I just want to make you happy"

KATE: "SHUT UP" THEN WALK OUT AND GO BACK TO HUMPHREYS DEN

HUMPHREY: "K...K...Kate"

KATE: "HUMPHREY"

HUMPHREY: " I hurt badly"

KATE: " you look like you hurt badly"

HUMPHREY: "you scare me"

KATE: "what do you mean"

HUMPHREY: "you attack me"

KATE: "sorry, can you stand up or walk"

HUMPHREY: "help me a little i might me able to"

KATE: I crawl under Humphrey an lifted him up.

HUMPHREY: "you can move now"

KATE: I move out from under him "good your standing"

HUMPHREY: "yep, oh WATCH OUT" I yell jumping and landing in her as someother wolf digged it's claws right down my back.

OTHER WOLF: "awww isnt that sweet trying to protect its girlfriend, I guess she well die to.


	2. unexpated

CRAZY LIFE CH2

HUMPHREY: "you will never touch kate"

OTHER WOLF: "yeah I will, she was girlfriend first"

KATE: "Jerry you were never my boyfriend I hated you"

JERRY(OTHER WOLF): "SHUT UP AND DIE"

Winston and Eve, Hutch and Garth walk in.

JERRY: "I AM OUT OF HERE" (Takes off runing)

WINSTON: "Hutch, Garth go get him"

EVE: "Kate are you ok"

KATE: "I am fine the real question is, is humphrey alright?"

HUMPHREY: " it hurts bad with all the other injeres I already have"

KATE: "can you walk"

HUMPHREY: "i dont know and i dont want to find out"

EVE: "why"

HUMPHREY: "I dont want to hurt myself any more"

Now every one has left

HUMPHREY: "lets get some sleep"

KATE: "yes I am very tired"

HUMPHREY: "I love you"

KATE: "love you to" I say playfully

NEXT MORRNING

EVE: "I am glad kate loves humphrey"

WINSTON: "there made for each other"

EVE: "Im just nervious about humphrey"

WINSTON: "what do you mean"

EVE: "he has a aggrisive side and a omega side I just...I dont know he just makes me wored after the Alpha Trainer put the to fight he has acted weak"

WINSTON: "yea..i know I just never thouht about it because he was and possabley a omega still"

(Garth and Lily walk in)

GARTH: "good morning"

WINSTON, EVE: "morning"

EVE: "how are you Lily"

LILY: "good"

EVE: "has Garth messed with you, BECAUSE IF HE DOES TAKE THOSE JAWS AND.."

WINSTON: "OK OK thats enouth"

GARTH: "I heard some weird sounds coming from kate and humphreys den"

(Eve growls)

WINSTON: "there mates so its ok if they do that"

EVE: "your right I just hope they understand they could have pups"

GARTH: "Humphrey and Kate will be great parents if shes pregenet"

WINSTON: "I know she wont admit it if she was pregenet she would keep it between her and Humphrey"

(Kate and Humphrey walk in)

KATE: "good morning"

ALL: "morning"

EVE: "you steel hurting Humphrey"

HUMPHREY: "uhhh sometimes it does sometimes it doesnt"

WINSTON: "what about right now"

HUMPHREY: "not really"

EVE: "good"

WINSTON: "Kate is might be weird but, if you were pregenet would you tell us"

KATE: "uhhhhhhhhhhh we would tell you" I say nervously

HUMPHREY: "yes im with Kate"

KATE: "Im preg... Im pregenet..."

HUMPHREY: "what did you say"

KATE: " *breathes heavy* Im pregnet

(Humphrey and Eve faint)

WINSTON: "my dauther is pregenet"

(**I KNOW MY SPELLING IS BAD)**

(Humphrey wakes up walks out of the den and back to kates and his den)

KATE: "whats wrong with Humphrey"

GARTH: "I have never seen him that sad before"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK, PLZ REVIEW THAT GIVES ME MORE CONFADENCE(BAD SPELLING )**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING IN A LONG TIME MY DADS A RACE CAR DRIVER I HAVE BEEN HELPING WITH THAT SO ALSO IF THE CHAPTER IS SHORT SORRY **


	3. humphreys past

CRAZY LIFE CH3

(in the den were Humphrey is at)

KATE: "humphrey whats wrong"

(Humphrey trun to face away from kate still crying)

WINSTON: "no one has ever seen him cry like that"

HUMPHREY: "evry one leave ,but Kate"

(everyone leaves)

KATE: "whats wrong"

HUMPHREY: "i am going to tell you this none but one other wolf knows"

KATE: "ok but who is the other wolf"

HUMPHREY: "you wil know after i tell you this" i said shaky and still crying a bit

KATE: "go ahead im lisaning"

HUMPHREY: "ok...when i was 1year old just pup...there was anther one of my brothers was also 1 at the time, the rest were about 2 or 3. so my parents...Theyy ha..haa...hated me. my brothers and sisters i had a total of 4 brothers and 3 sisters. they all would push around and make fun of me and yell and pull pranks. I got in to a fight with one of my brothers and got beat the crap out of full of cuts. then when i was 2 and the brother was 2 we both got up one morning to is our parents to be gone This happend on my birthday. we waited for 2 weeks for them to come back. they never did so we left out ot find a new home when it goes black both of us got hit with darts. we woke up both of us in one cage both of us ramed the door brakeing it and i fell right on my arm brakeing (thats why it hurts all the time) Winston happend to see that a toke both of use back to here"

KATE: "Why did you brother and sisters pick on you"

HUMPHREY: "i was trying to aviod that but i can tell you" I said really SHAKY

HUMPHREY: "I was RUNT..."

KATE: "can you talk a bit louder"

HUMPHREY: "A ...runt"

KATE: "no your not you dont look like one runts die at 21 years old"

HUMPHREY "ok look am shorter then you, im shorter the mooch, salty, shaky and all the other omegas, and i am also weaker than them and i am 20 years old and my birth day is 2 months away"

KATW: "i am sorry i made you mad but who was that other wolf that was your brother"

HUMPHREY: "do not tell any one and i mean it"

KATE: "ok"

HUMPHREY: " Hutch"

KATE: "i know it i thouht you two had something in commin

KATE: "now that you have told me that whats wrong with me being prgenet

HUMPHREY: "my parents where bad plus i never had a dad to grow up with"

(kate hugs Humphrey)

KATE: "you'll be the best father ever, winston and help you to cuz he is your step dad now"

HMUPHREY: "i know but the fact that in 3 months i could be dead"

KATE: "oh my god humphrey come here"

(both hug)

KATE: "this is what i have heard about runts, at 21 50% have died 25% have gotten really weak, 25% have gotten sick and hurt and weak and get very close to dieing"

HUMPHREY: "okokok enouth that just makes me fill worse"

(they all walk back in)

EVE: "are you ok humphrey"

HUMPHREY WISPERING IN TO KATES EAR: "tell here im fine but i dont fell confterble talking about and some times makes me mad"

KATE: "he said his fine but he does not want to talk about it"

LILY: "we understand"

WINSTON: "we just want to make sure you are ok"

EVE: "well we better get back it is starting to get dark"

(every one leaves)

KATE: "night humphrey"

HUMPHREY: "night lovly"

**END OF CH 3**

**SORRY IF IT IS SHORT, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING I TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE THE I POST 3 IN ONE DAY YEP THATS ME. **

**KEEP REVIEWING HEY I NEED NAMES FOR THE PUPS WRIGHT A REVIEW TELLING ME OR PM **

**I LIKE READING THE REVIEWS YOU POST KEEP POST THEY LET ME KNOW PEOPLE ARE STILL READING**

OK HERE IS A QUESTION  
SHOULD I MAKE THE A CROSSOVER WITH MANLY ALPHA AND OMEGA 

**THE CROSSOVER MOVIE WOULS BE IN BETWEEN**

**MADAGASGAR**

**OVER THE HEDGE**

**BOLT**

**REVIEW OR PM TO TELL ME OR SHOULD I JUST STAY WITH ALPHA AND OMEGA WITH NO CROSSOVER**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	4. SAD

CH 4

HUMPHREY: "good morning"

KATE: "good morning to you"

HUMPHREY: " how you feel"

KATE: "kind of sick"

HUMPHREY: "are you ok"

KATE: "yea"

HUMPHREY: "so are you nervous at all about having pups"

KATE: "yea a little, but that is still almost a year out"

HUMPHREY: "hopfully im not hurt or weak or worse by then"

KATE: "yea"

KATE: "should we go tell the rest of them your story and your age"

HUMPHREY: "could you do that for me a kinda want to go talk to my friends"

KATE: "ok"

(kate goes and tells Winston, Eve, Garth and Lily. well Humphrey goes and tlks with his friends)

HUMPHREY: "mooch, shakey, salty you here"

MOOCH: "yea i will be out in a sec"

HUMPHREY: "ok"

(5min later)

MOOCH: "hey buddy hows you and kate"

HUMPHREY: "will Kates pregenet.."

SHAKEY: "did you say kate is pregenet"

HUMPHREY: "Yes and i might die on my birthday"

SALTY: "what"

HUMPHREY: "rember when i told you about my past and about me being a runt, runts could die or become very weak or get really sick and weak if i get and attack marks cuts bites after i turn 21"

MOOCH: "sorry about that, wait what about kate you will need to help her will she pregenet"

HUMPHREY: "I know im going to try to stay out of trouble, i have changed scince she got pregenet"

SHAKEY: "how"

HUMPHREY: "I can tell and feel more protective of her"

HUMPHREY: "the only thing is im not sure im ready for pups"

MOOCH: "what do you mean"

HUMPHREY: "i never had a dad growing up i dont know how to be one, and i dont want to be like my parents"

MOOCH: "i know but you have Winston he seems to treat you like his son"

HUMPHREY: "thats what kate said"

SALTY: "you will be a great dad and there lots of wolfs that will help you"

HUMPHREY: "thanks guys i will see you later"

**SKIPING TO HUMPHREYS BIRTHDAY**

KATE: "so you want to do anything today on your best day"

HUMPHREY: "no"

KATE: "whats wrong"

HUMPHREY: " MY PAST IM A RUNT AND IM 21 NOW"

KATE: "sorry forgot did not mean to make you mad"

HUMPHREY: "sorry for yelling at you"

KATE: "i love you"

HUMPHREY: "i would like to go for a walk than come back and lay down the rest of the day"

KATE: "sound good lets go"

HUMPHREY: "so when do we need to start thing about names"

KATE: "i was going to wait till ther born then name them so me know how many there be"

HUMPHREY: "ok"

**THERE WAS A 10 MIN SILENTS now they are walking back**

KATE: "so how many pups could you handle"

HUMPHREY: "hummm.. AAAAHHHHHHHHH"

KATE: "what happend"

(humphrey holds up his paw coverd in blood)

HUMPHREY: "my paw got cut by somthing sharp"

KATE: "more than one thing, let me cairy you back"

( humphrey faints kate puts him on her back and cariys him to there den**)**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT WILL YOU PLZ LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY PAGE AND PUT YOUR ANWSER IN I NEED THAT SOON I WILL MAKE THE CHOSE I LIKE 15 OR 20 BE CAUSE THE STORY WILL HAVE BIG SURPRIZE IF THAT HAPPENS SO **

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING ME **

**MORE REVIEW THE BETTER MY IDEAS GET **

**ONLY 1 PERSON SO FAR HAS GIVEN ME NAMES I AM STILL OPEN FOR NAMES**

**IF YOU GIVE ME A GOOD IDEA I MIGHT PUT IT IN THE STORY SO**

**SO FAR ON THE CROSSOVER PROBLE NOT I THINK I WILL STAY WITH A AND O**

**IF I DO A CROSSOVER IT WILL BE A DIFFERNT STORY**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**SORRY IF SHORT CHAPTER**

i made THIS YEaaa i have done better


	5. HUMANS?

CH 5

EVE: "what happend"

KATE: "I dont know, i think he steped on somthing sharp"

EVE: "more than one thing, he has several cuts in his hand"

KATE: "I well go look on the ground were he steped"

EVE: "ok"

KATE: "thats weird glass is laying every were in the spot HUMANS"

EVE: "what you find"

KATE: "glass and tire tracks"

WINSTON: "what"

EVE: "look at humphreys right front paw"

WINSTON: "several cuts what happend"

KATE: "we where walking back when he yelled in pain, i went back to see what he steped on i saw glass and tire tracks"

WINSTON: "I will put alphas on alert"

HUMPHREY: "uhhgg... my paw hurt" i say well holding paw

KATE: "you steped on some glass"

HUMPHREY: "does this mean i get weak or sick"

EVE: "possable"

KATE: "it wasnt a big cut so i dont think so"

HUMPHREY: "good"

HUMPHREY: "thank you Eve for wraping my paw up, and thank you for caring me back"

EVE, KATE: "welcome"

**BACK TO WINSTON**

WINSTON: "ok every on gather around"

TONY: "whats going on"

WINSTON: "you,ll see"

WINSTON: "ok we need to double or triple or border petrol now"

HUTCH: "why"

WINSTON: "Humphrey has gotten injered again he steped on glass that was in the ground cutting his paw really bad and there and tire tracks from humans cars"

HUTCH: "on it sir"

EVERYONE ELES COPYED HUTCH

HUTCH: "may i go see my brother"

WINSTON: "yes, meeting over"

**BACK TO HUMMPHREY**

HUTCH: "is humphrey alright"

KATE: "yea"

HUMPHREY: "im fine hutch"

HUTCH: "good what paw was it"

HUMPHREY: "this one"

HUTCH: "How long tell you can walk again"

HUMPHREY: "i don t know ask eve"

HUTCH: "uhhh ok"

HMUPHREY: "hehhaha"

HUTCH: "hey Eve"

EVE: "yes Hutch"

HUTCH: "do you know when humphrey will be able to walk"

EVE: "yea about in about 4 days

KATE: "humphrey you keep getting hurt so we keep post poneing the time when we become pack leaders"

HMUPHREY: "oh yea for got about that"

**END OF CH5**

**SORRY IF SHORT I AM NOT FEELING WELL TO DAY.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THANK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR? REVIEW AND TELL ME IT HELPS ME WHAT TO IMPROVE ON AND LETS ME NOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING IT.**

**ONLY ONE PERSON HAS GIVE ME NAMES SO I COULD STILL USE MORE **

**CHEAK THE POLL ON MY PAGE I HAVE A IDEA FOR 15 AND 20 BUT I NEED MORE NAMES hElP pLz**

**thanks FOR readING**


	6. GO KART

CH6

DAY ONE REOCVERY (NEXT DAY)

HUMPHREY: "how many months pregnet are you"

HUMPHREY: "oh ok I forgot"

KATE: "I know you not ready for pups but how many you think you could take care of"

HUMPHREY: "1 to 4"

KATE: "most wolfs have 2"

HUMPHREY: "what is the most pups a wolf could have"

KATE: "my mom told me her friend had 20"

HUMPHREY: "i cant do that"

KATE: "i could not do that also"

HUMPHREY: "how many do you want"

KATE: "honest, 10-15"

HUMPHREY: "i cant handle that many"

HMUPHREY: "yea i guess i need help"

KATE: "i will help you in any way"

**ONE HOUR LATER KATE IS GOINGTO START HAVING MOOD SWINGS**

HUMPHREY: "so what are we going to do today"

KATE: "NOTHING"

humphrey backs away and turns towrd the wall of the den and starts crying a bit

KATE: "im sorry Humphrey it was a mood swing i get those cause im pregnet"

HUMPHREY: "ok"

they hug

KATE: "i love you

HUMPHREY: "love you to"

KATE: "you know that stuff you stole from the humans"

**(THAT WILL BE A DIFFRENT STORY I WILL MAKE)**

HUMPHREY: "yea"

KATE: "show me what it is"

HUMPHREY: "ok"

HUMPHREY: "UMM kate I made somthing for you be for we married it is a song i made for you"

KATE: "you can sing"

HUMPHREY: "with some auido FX"

KATE: "i have no idea what that is"

HUMPHREY: "listen then"

(  watch?v=TSNerxNwWtU )

HUMPHREY: "Where you been? Where you been all my life?  
Baby, it's a sin, the way you look in the light  
It's obvious that I want something from you  
You know what, what I wanna do, do, do

If we touched it would bring me to life  
I could only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like  
Oh, every time,  
It would bring me to life  
I could only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like  
What it'd be like,  
What it'd be like, like, like  
What it'd be like, like, like...

I saw you from afar  
Thought I'd say, "What's up?"  
You can tell me your name, when we waking up  
They call me Tunechi, I'm good, I'm Gucci  
Now you can kiss your old dude goodbye: smooches  
You're a beast, yo-you're a beauty  
Man, I think somebody did gave Cupid an Uzi - shoot me  
You're a firework, brighter in the dark  
So let's turn off the lights and give me that spark

If we touched it would bring me to life  
I could only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like  
Oh, every time  
It would bring me to life  
I could only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like  
What it'd be like  
What it'd be like, like, like  
What it'd be like, like, like

I want to let her touch me  
One touch will feel free (it would bring me to life)  
I want to feel free (she can kiss me)  
So I can finally be  
So I can finally be (girl)  
So I can finally see (yeah! kiss me now)  
So I can finally see (kiss me now)

I saw you from afar  
Thought I'd say, "What's up?"  
You can tell me your name, when we waking up  
They call me Tunechi, I'm good, I'm Gucci  
Now you can kiss your old dude goodbye: smooches  
You're a beast, yo-you're a beauty  
Man, I think somebody did gave Cupid an Uzi - shoot me  
You're a firework, brighter in the dark  
So let's turn off the lights and give me that spark.

What it'd be like"

KATE: "WOW that wasawesome, and you made that for me"

HUMPHREY: "yeah, i could show you how i made it and if you want we both could make one"

KATE: "i dont know if ican sing that good"

HUMPHREY: "your howl is amazing than you can sing amazing"

KATE: "of you say so"

KATE: "what is that"

HUMPHREY: "that is a tv"

KATE: "what do you do with it"

HUMPHREY: "see that thing over there that is aming at the sky"

KATE: "yea"

HUMPHREY: "it recives video and plays it on the screen and you can play games on it"

KATE: "what about that"

HUMPHREY: "that is a go kart"

KATE: "what does it do"

HUMPHREY: "go get in the seat on the other side and i will show you"

KATE: "ok"

HUMPHREY: "put these on so we dont get hurt"

KATE: "ok"

HUMPHREY: "ready"

KATE: "yes"

**END CH 6**

**CLIFFHANGER I KNOW SORRY**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE SONG SHOULD KATE AND HUMPHREY MAKE ANOTHER.**

**GOKART IS CRAZY IDEA RIGHT YEAH I KNOW**

**OK REVIEW THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO GAVE ME NAMES FOR THIS THANK YOU ALL**

**PLZ VOTE ON THE POLE I HAVE A AWESOME IDEA FOR 15 OR 20 IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE THAT I AM GOING TO TAKE A FEW OF THE CHIOSES OFFTHERE WILL ONLY BE 4 OR 5**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE**


	7. COMA?

CH 7

KATE: "wow this thing goes fast"

HUMPHREY: "yea"

KATE: "wow"

HUMPHREY: "wanna see somthing cool"

KATE: "sure"

humphrey backs a way then goes to a rock ramp

HUMPHREY: "woo hooo"

The front of the go kart lands to steap on the ground, humphreys belts break and he goes flying up and lands stomak flat on the ground will kate is still in it will it is fliping it land and hits humphrey and land rolls over his back pinning him underneth the gokart(it is a large go kart)

KATE: "HUMPHREY" I YELL AS I JUMP OUT OF THE GO KART

EVE: "he is knocked out cold"

KATE: "help me get him out"

winston and hutch lift the go kart up and kate and eve pull humphrey out

LATER THAT AFTERNOON ALLMOST NIGHT

KATE: "will he be ok"

EVE: "here is his injeres most of his ribs are broken, nose broken, back leg broken, back is broken, is front leg broken, front paw twisted, and the cuts all over his body.

KATE: "how long to recover"

EVE: "will he wont start healing tell he wakes up and he could be in a coma"

KATE: "whats a coma"

EVE: " *deep breath* he could be knocked out for 1 to 6 months and his heart rate is really low you will or some one will have to keep a eye on him because he could..."

KATE: "he could what?"

EVE: "he could die"

KATE: "no... .that cant happen"

EVE: "im not saying his going to die he has a better chanse of liveing the dieing.

kate leaves caring humphrey to her den

EVE: "hopfully"

NEXT DAY

KATE: "oh please wake up Humphrey"

(kate lays her head down next to humphreys head and goes to sleep the rest of the day)

**SKIPPING AHEAD TO AFTER 1 MONTH OF HUMPHREY IN A COMA**

**(**in kate and humphreys den)

WINSTON: "Kate he will be fine he is one of touhtist wolfs i have ever seen i dont think a alpha could handle what has happend to him"

KATE: "YEA"

WINSTON: "kate you look like you have not ate in a month"

KATE: "i havent ate"

WINSTON: "why"

KATE: "i refuse to eat till humphrey wakes up"

WINSTON: "that could be 4 or more months"

(the rest of that month kate keep getting in small agreguments with everybody)

**NOW MONTH 2 OF HUMPHREYS COMA**

KATE: "SHUT THE HECK UP GARTH"

GARTH: "what he is going to die"

LILY: "GARTH DOnt say that

GARTH: "well he is look at the da** facts, he is an omega, most of his bones are broken, he is a RUNT, he going to die kate"

KATE: "YOU ARE A STUPID NO GOOD ALPHA WHO SHOULD BE DEAD"

(KATE turns around puts a cut down garths face)

KATE: "GET THE HECK OUT OF MY DEN, lily can you stay"

LILY: "of course"

KATE: "this is hard"

LILY: "i know you havent been out much but every one is worred about humphrey and you"

KATE: "oh thinks for telling me, you can tell every one that i am fine"

LILY: "no your not"

KATE: "what do you mean"

LILY: "you have been getting in arguments with mom and dad, and threating other wolf"

KATE: "i guess this is getting to my head"

LILY: "yea"

(**MONTH 3 OF HUMPHREYS COMA)**

GARTH: "like to see you try"

KATE: "fine"

kate jumps ontop of garth pinning him tothe ground put 3 deep cuts down his side puched him in the face spins around kicks him in the face let just say he could not walk afterwereds

KATE: "goodbye and GET OUT OF MY DEN"

kate attack several wolfs in this month

WINSTON: "hey kate"

KATE: "stay away from me"

WINSTON: "whats wrong"

KATE: "will attack"

WINSTON: "what"

kate jumps pinning winston to the ground then winsron put a cut on her chest causeing her to yelp loudly

WINSTON: "get of me kate"

winston had no chosie he put his back legs on her a pushed it throws kate across the room ending witha thump

KATE: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT HURTS"

(SHE LANDED ON BACK AND SIDE)

WINSTON: "are you ok"

KATE: "get the heck away from me i hate you wish you wernt my dad"

winston holds his head down and leaves the den

ONE HOUR LATER

KATE: "HELP ME" i yelled in pain starting to cry

**END OF CH 7**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK**

**PLZ VEIW THE POLL ON MY PAGE ITS DIFFRENT SORRY IF I TOKE YOUR VOTE OFF I DO NOT KNOW HOWLONG THIS IS CAUSE MY TYPEING PROGRAM IS CRAPY**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE NAMES THANK YOU**

**KEEP REVIEWING TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**SHOULD HUMPHREY OR KATE MAKE A NEW SONG TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OK BYE**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	8. LIFE

CH 8

**THE LAST PART OF CH 7 WAS AT THE END OF THE 3RE GOING IN TO 4TH.**

KATE: "HELP ME"

KATE: "HELP ME"

Kate starts to passout will humphrey wakes up

HUMPHREY: "Help"

HUMPHREY: "kate were are you". i look up and see kate laying on the ground cut up and crying

KATE: "humphrey"

HUMPHREY: "kate"

KATE i crawl up to humphrey. "how are you"

HUMPHREY: "hurt"

HUMPHREY: "you look hurt too"

KATE: "i am but lets talk about later lets get some sleep"

HUMPHREY: "ok"

NEXT MORNING

KATE: "good morning handsome"

HUMPHREY: "morning sexy"

KATE: "hehe"

HUMPHREY: "what do we do to day"

KATE: "both of us dont need but eve said you could get up and walk around if i helped you"

HUMPHREY: "lets go im hungry"

KATE: "here let under you so if you get weak you wont fall"

HUMPHREY: "ok i like you under me"

KATE: "you are a awesome mate"

HUMPHREY: "LETS GO"

KATE: "ok"

kate helps humphrey walk a little bit at a time

KATE: "oh forgot to say it will heal in 1 week"

HUMPHREY: "yea"

ONE WEEK LATER

KATE: "that was amazing"

HUMPHREY: "we got to stop doing that your going to end up having 50 pups"

KATE: "THAT IS IMPOSSABLE"

KATE: "just think about having 20 pups"

HUMPHREY: "no cant even handle 5"

KATE: "yea you can"

HUMPHREY: "kate dont know if im ready for pups"

KATE: "there no goning to be born for 5 months"

HUMPHREY: "yea but you got to help me a lot"

KATE: "i will"

**ENDOF CH8**

**I THANK THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THERE WILL A CONTUIEWAYTION (I DONT KNOW IF THATS A WORD BUT THERE WILL BE A 2ED ONE)**

**thanks FOR reAdInG**

**and tHAT poll WILL BE FOR THE 2 ED ONE **

**THANKS I WILL POST ANTHOR CHAPTER WITH ALL THE INFO ABOUT THE NEW STORY IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE ON A DIFFRENT ACOUNT**


	9. NEW ACCOUNT

**HELLO EVRY ONE MY NEW FF FREIND AND I ARE GOING TO MAKE A GOOD 2ED STORY ON CRAZY LIFE .**

**THE NEW ACCOUNT THAT IT WILL BE ON IS CALLED**

**BOLTANDMAYBELLEANDHUMPHREYKATE PLZ THE NEW STORY SHOULD START SHORTLY**

**THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME I WILL STILL POST A NEW A AND O STORY DURING OR AFTER THIS ONE ABOUT HOW HE STOLE ALL THE STUFF FROM HUMANS**


End file.
